contorqueos_dragoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aggression Timer
Aggression and criminal flagging – Brief guide *Criminal flagging: 15 minute timer for unlawful aggression, that is, attacking someone that has a -5 security status or higher in Empire space (.1 or higher). Results in no docking, stargate usage and CONCORD/sentries shooting you. *Aggression timer: 60 second timer for attacking OR defending against ANYONE ANYWHERE (excluding NPCs and stargates). That includes corpmates, people with -5 sec status and when in 0.0. Results in no docking and stargate usage. What is an aggressive act? *Activating any of the following modules on a fellow player: Webber, warp scrambler/disruptor, target painter, guns, missiles, drones, nos/neuts, etc. *Locking a ship and ship / cargo scanning a ship are not aggressive acts. Aggressive acts against war targets results in the 30-40 second dock/gate delay timer. Aggression acts against anyone other than corp mates or war targets in empire results in a 15 minute period in which gate and sentry guns will shoot you ("being flagged"). What are the consequences of being flagged in high sec (0.5 - 1.0) space? * In systems with a security status of 1.0 to 0.5 sentry guns and faction navies will open fire and destroy your ship; * In systems with a security status of 1.0 to 0.5 if aggression takes place away from stations or belts Concord will spawn and destroy your ship; * Loss of sec status as described below. What are the consequences of being flagged in low sec (0.1 - 0.4) space? * In systems with a security status of 0.4 to 0.1 aggression in the presence of sentry guns (gates and stations) will cause those guns to fire on you; * You will be flagged for 15 minutes from the time of last aggression or the last time a sentry or player fired on you. This means that you will flash red on screen and in the overview to other players; * While criminally flagged your ship may be attacked and destroyed by any player without them losing sec status or being fired on by sentries; * If you are criminally flagged and your ship is destroyed your pod may not be fired on (unless your sec status is –5 or worse). Any person firing on your pod will become criminally flagged; * If you activate offensive modules or fly back to a station / gate and get fired on by sentries before your 15 minutes is up then the timer resets; * Loss of sec status as described below. What are the consequences of aggressing in 0.0? * No criminal flagging; * You may not use a jump-gate or dock for 60 seconds; * No loss of sec status. What does this mean for my security status? *0.5% loss per target for initiating aggression (lose +/-0.1 sec status) *2.0% loss for ship destruction (lose +/-0.2 sec status) *12.5% loss for a pod kill (lose +/-1.25 sec status) See: Security Status for effects of a low security status Outlaws Once your security status hits -5 you become an outlaw. You will show as "blinky red" in the overview of other players. You may attack and kill the ship and pod of an outlaw. Be very aware that if you engage the outlaw then they may defend themselves. In this case you get no help from any sentry guns. Other This does not apply to corp mates in player corps. You can shoot at them where and when you want. You can blow them up and pop their egg too. Bear in mind that this applies only to corps, not alliances. Gangs and wars If you are in a gang with a person who is at war:- * You may not attack if your gangmate is attacked by the other warring corporation; * You are open to attack from the other warring corporation (although they have no way of seeing you are in a gang) * Should you be attacked by a member of the warring corporation you may defend yourself. Other Flagging Types *NPC Aggression Timer: 15 minute timer after attacking NPC ships, such as rats. However, this means very little. CONCORD will not attack you. Other people cannot attack you legally. NPCs of the same faction will attack you on sight. You will lose standing status with that faction. You will be attacked by and not be able to dock at that faction's stations, if they have any. However, you can still dock at other stations, and use stargates. :You can tell which faction you are flagged to by mousing-over the yellow "Aggression Timer" text in the top-left of the screen, and looking at the pop-up message. :Attacking hostile (red cross) NPCs will cause your sec status to rise. Attacking friendly (white cross) NPCs will cause your sec status to fall. If attacking friendly NPC ships (such as convoys), be sure that you are out of range of the nearest stargates or station's guns, or of the faction's patrol ships. *Can Flagging: Occurs if you steal out of (or even rearrange the objects in) a cargo canister that doesn't belong to you or someone in your corp. This includes canisters jettisoned by a ship, and canisters dropped by killing an NPC (when the other player caused the kill). If you are can flagged, the owner of the can, and anyone in his corp (except for NPC corps), may shoot at you for 15 minutes without CONCORD intervention. In fact, you will flash red to all of them. You may not shoot back unless you are fired upon first. You may however dock or use stargates. Category: Survival in 0.0 space